looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Mouth
Plot Daffy comes home from the arcade one night & stops at a dumpster were he reads a "bad" word vandilized on it. Throghout the episode the swear word is bleeped out. Not knowing what it means he & Porky start using it in every sentance they say were everyone gets mad at them & leave the arcade the next day. When Bugs hears Daffy & Porky say the word he warns them never to use the word again. Daffy & Porky then challenge eatch other in a game of Super Ducky-O bros. were Daffy plays Ducky-O & Porky plays his duck brother Lutigi. They try to beat each other in the game until Porky beats Daffy at saving the princess. Daffy then yells out the cuss word which makes Porky mad & they start beating each other up using the word in anger. When Lola hears them swearing she rushes to Bugs telling him about what Daffy & Porky are doing. Bugs then comes in & is about to hurt them but then trips & falls on his face. Bugs in pain starts yowling out sentences in pain wile using the word. Lola is about to burst untill she drops an arcade machine on them & tells them instead of swearing when there angry they should just try to keep their cool by saying "Oh drat" or something like that. Daffy ends the episode by saying "No wonder the SpongeBob episode "Sailor Mouth" made a lot of money." CGI Short Two Roadrunner's Cast Doctor Bugs- Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote Teleram- Daffy Duck, Porky Pig KitKat1894- Lola Bunny MrJoshbumstead- Garbage Man, Road Runner (CGI Short) Quotes Daffy: Hey Porky how the (bleep) are you? Porky: I'm pretty (bleep bleep) good today Daf. People: Oh when did they get aggresive? (leaves) Daffy: Where the (bleep bleep bleep) are they going? ----- Bugs: Daffy what did you just say? Porky: He said (bleep) Bugs: (gasps) Daffy: Whats wrong with saying (bleep)? Bugs: Daf stop saying that! Its a bad word! Daffy & Porky: BAD WORDS!!!!!! (Both sob) ---- Daffy: (after Porky beats him at Super Ducky-O bros.) Aw (bleep) Porky: Ahhhhh!!! You said that word you (bleep bleep) (beating each other up) Daffy: You little (bleep bleeep bleep bleep) Porky: I ought to (bleep bleep bleep) on a (bleep bleep) space duck! Porky & Daffy: (bleep bleep bleep bleeep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep)! ---- Bugs: (After he falls on his face) Owwwww I (bleep) fell on my (bleep bleep) face. It (bleep bleep) hurts! Oh (bleep bleep bleep bleep) I can't beleve it I fell on my (bleep bleep) face (bleep) in frount of my (bleep) girlfriend! Oh (bleep bleep) Son of a cow on a (bleep bleep bleep bleep) grab it (bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep)! (Bugs sobbing) ---- Daffy: No wonder the SpongeBob episode Sailor Mouth made a lot of money! Trivia *This episode is both similar to the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "To Bleep Or Not To Bleep" & the SpongeBob episode "Sailor Mouth" & the Good Luck Charlie episode "Teddy on Ice." Daffy acctually mentioned the SpongeBob episode at the end. *This episode is rated TV-PG-L even though the swearing is bleeped out. *Curse words were not realy being censored. The bleeps were just added in so it sounds like bad words. *This episode did not include a Merrie Melodie. *The game Super Ducky-O Bros. is a spoof of Super Mario Bros. were Ducky-O is Mario & Lutigi is Luigi. *The other roadrunner in the CGI short is acctully the Green Roadrunner who appered in The Bird Races. Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:PG Category:Comedy Category:Hilarious Category:Adventure